Season 21 (Doctor Who)
Season 21 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]] began airing with ''Warriors of the Deep ''on 5 January 1984 and concluded with ''The Twin Dilemma ''on 30 March 1984. It featured Peter Davison as the Fifth Doctor, Janet Fielding as Tegan Jovanka, Mark Strickson as Vislor Turlough, Nicola Bryant as Peri Brown and Colin Baker as the Sixth Doctor. Overview ''To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - Peter Davison * The Doctor - Colin Baker * Tegan - Janet Fielding * Turlough - Mark Strickson * Peri - Nicola Bryant Supporting * Kamelion (voice) - Gerald Flood * The Master - Anthony Ainley * Davros - Terry Molloy * Dalek Voices - Brian Miller, Royce Mills * Nyssa - Sarah Sutton * Adric - Matthew Waterhouse * Lytton - Maurice Colburn * Solow - Ingrid Pitt * Nilson - Ian McCulloch * Vorshak - Tom Adams * Bulic - Nigel Humphreys * Preston - Tara Ward * Icthar - Norman Comer * Sauvix - Christopher Farries * Jane Hampden - Polly James * Sir George Hutchinson - Denis Lill * Colonel Wolsey - Glyn Houston * Joseph Willow - Jack Galloway * Will Chandler - Keith Jayne * Andrew Verney - Frederick Hall * Brazen - Peter Gilmore * Norna - Lesley Dunlop * Range - William Lucas * Plantagenet - Jeff Rawle * Cockerill - Maurice O'Connell * Gravis - John Gillett * Stien - Rodney Bewes * Styles - Rula Lenska * Colonel Archer - Del Henney * Timanov - Peter Wyngarde * Professor Howard Foster - Dallas Adams * Sorasta - Barbara Shelley * Amyand - James Bate * Malkon - Edward Highmore * Sharaz Jek - Christopher Gable * Morgus - John Normington * Salateen - Robert Glenister * Stotz - Maurice Roëves * Chellak - Michael Cochrane * Krelper - Roy Holder * Timmin - Barbara Kinghorn * President - David Neal * Azmael - Maurice Denham * Hugo Lang - Kevin McNally * Mestor - Edwin Richfield * Romulus - Gavin Conrad * Remus - Andrew Conrad * Noma - Barry Stanton * Drak - Oliver Smith Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.1 million * Highest: 8.0 million (Frontios episode 1 & Resurrection of the Daleks episode 2) * Lowest: 5.6 million Frontios episode 4) External Links * Official Warriors of the Deep page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Awakening page on Doctor Who Website * Official Frontios page on Doctor Who Website * Official Resurrection of the Daleks page on Doctor Who Website * Official Planet of Fire page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Caves of Androzani page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Twin Dilemma page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:Fifth Doctor Seasons Category:Sixth Doctor Seasons